Light of Hearts
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Kenapa Naruto harus repot-repot membahagiakan Sasuke sementara ia sendiri tak pernah merasa bahagia? Sakura kan mantan kekasih Sasuke, harusnya dia yang menbuat Sasuke bahagia, bukan Naruto. "Jadi, kau suka Naruto atau Sakura?" "Hn" SasuFem!Naru slight SasoNaru. Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : "Light of Hearts."

Story by : Amanda Lactis

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Pair : SasuFem!Naru slight SasuSaku

Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Request an dari temen yang terbengkalai beberapa minggu akibat daku yang sibuk magang, hope u like it, Bob!

Happy Read ^^

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, sempurna dengan paras tampan tiada dua, kapten tim Basket putra kebanggaan sekolah nya. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Belum lagi dia merupakan anggota band yang sedang naik daun, berposisi kan sebagai gitaris. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ingin menunjukkan satu senyum sekecil apapun. Dan tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sedang dalam tahap Move on!

"Jadilah kekasihku, Haruno Sakura."

"Ya, aku mau, Sasuke-kun."

Itu adalah masa paling bahagia yang Sasuke ingat, menjalin kasih dengan gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama. Mereka saling melengkapi, semua fans Sasuke sempat putus asa dan patah hati, dan akhirnya berbalik mendukung Sakura sebagai kekasih resmi pemuda emo tersebut. Selama 2 tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, banyak yang mereka lewati, suka maupun duka. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah menyangka hubungan yang ia jaga mati-matian, kandas karena adanya orang ketiga.

Sasuke terbangun pukul enam pagi, bulir keringat membasahi keningnya, ia mimpi buruk semalaman. Masa lalu ibarat kaset rusak yang berputar terus menerus di kepala nya. Ia frustasi, perasaan sialan yang tak berhenti bercokol dalam hati nya.

'Masa lalu, hanya masa lalu yang tidak pantas kau ingat, Uchiha.' Ia membatin resah. Lebih memilih mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri upacara pembukaan murid baru. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 16 tahun, ia masih trauma akan hal-hal berbau romantis. Tak terkecuali, wanita.

"Sasuke! Sarapan sudah siap! Cepatlah turun!" suara sang ibu terdengar nyaring dari loteng. Sasuke tak ambil pusing akan penampilan nya yang super sederhana, ia percaya diri akan darah Uchiha yang mengalir deras dalam nadinya.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou, otouto."

"Siap dengan hari pertama sekolah, Sasu-chan?" Sasuke menekuk alis nya dalam, merasa tidak senang akan panggilan sayang dari ibunya. Demi Tuhan! Dirinya sudah resmi menjadi seorang remaja, catat, remaja tampan idola para gadis. Bagus, sekarang kau menuruni kenarsisan kakakmu, Sasuke.

"Hn, begitulah." Itachi mengacak surai raven adiknya. Sasuke menepis tangan kakaknya kasar, muak diperlakukan seperti anak kecil ia memilih menghabiskan sarapannya dan berpamitan. Yang tentunya hal tersebut ditanggapi tawa kecil dari ibu dan kakaknya, sementara ayahnya masih sibuk membaca koran yang berisi berita trend masa kini. Loh, rupanya Fugaku-san mulai kekinian.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai~"

Karena jarak sekolah dengan Mansion nya cukup jauh, Sasuke berdiri di halte dan menunggu bus dengan arah ke sekolah. Meski tak dipungkiri beberapa siswi sibuk mengagumi wajah rupawan nya, atau nekat berpura-pura jatuh dan berharap ditangkap olehnya.

'Gadis dan fantasy menjijikkan mereka.' Sasuke membatin jenuh, sudah 10 menit dan bus yang dinanti tak kunjung datang.

"Hoamm~ lapar~ aku lapar-ttebayo! Huaaa~!" kini suara cempreng khas seorang gadis harus melukai gendang telinganya, Sasuke secepat kilat menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati gadis bersurai long yellow diikat model twin tail menguap lebar.

'Inikah gadis jaman sekarang? Tidak ada sopan santun nya.' Ia mencemooh dalam hati.

"Oh hei, ya kau yang berambut seperti pantat bebek, sepertinya kita satu sekolah." Dan Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak melabrak gadis kurang ajar didepannya. Biarkan, Sas. Abaikan saja dia, jika sudah lelah nanti juga berhenti, batinnya.

"Hei, jadi kau tuli? Wah sayang sekali padahal kau tampan!"

Sasuke menoleh, memberikan deathglare andalan supernya. Semua menjauh secara serentak,"Gadis jelek, berhenti menggangguku, usuratonkachi." Desisnya tajam, dengan manik onyx memandang penuh kekesalan.

"Aku punya nama! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! Enak saja mengataiku, hmph!" Naruto memalingkan wajah dan bersedekap dada angkuh. Sasuke menyerah, ia tak bisa berhadapan dengan gadis bertempramen rendah macam Naruto, lebih baik dikelilingi 10 fansnya. Tidak. Itu jauh lebih mengerikan. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dikedua kondisi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Bus yang ia tunggu akhirnya menampakkan diri, dengan cepat meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang kini balik berganti menatapnya remeh sembari mengulas senyum miring. Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran melihat gadis pirang itu tidak kunjung masuk bus, dan akhirnya ia tahu tujuan gadis itu. Berlari ke arah sekolah, ya berlari dengan jarak kurang lebih 3 km. Gila? Entahlah, Sasuke sempat terpaku melihat wajah Naruto yang bersimbah peluh namun tetap memasang cengiran lebarnya.

5 menit kemudian.

"Wuah~ olah raga pagi yang menyenangkan." Naruto mengusap keningnya, menepuk pelan rok lipitnya sekadar membersihkan debu, sementara Sasuke masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis norak itu. Anehnya ia tak terlihat lelah.

"Ah~ kita bertemu lagi, Teme-san! Ohayou desu~!" Sasuke merasakan emosinya memuncak, persimpangan imajiner tercetak mulus di dahinya.

"Aku memiliki nama, Dobe. Uchiha Sasuke, itu namaku." Ujarnya dingin, sedingin nitrogen cair dengan sorot mata menajam. Sayangnya Naruto kuat mental untuk tatapan seperti itu. Lihatlah, ia malah asik meminum susu kotak yang entah dari mana asalnya.

'Tuhan pasti mengutukku.' Batin Sasuke, harus bertemu dengan mahluk hidup bergender wanita, berisik yang merepotkan seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau saja ia belum merasakan sakit hati karena berkali-kali gagal move on, mungkin pasangan idealnya mendekati sosok gadis pirang berisik itu. Well, Sasuke pun tidak bisa menyesali takdir nya.

"Woah, ada Sakura-chan! Ohayou desu~!" mendengar nama itu, Sasuke terpaku. Menoleh lambat dan mendapati sosok gadis bersurai peach tengah mengumbar senyum manis nya. Hatinya berdesir tak nyaman, dan Sasuke memilih untuk tidak bertatap muka meski sedetik. Sakura menyadari gelagat aneh pemuda di samping Naruto, ingat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa dirinya.

"Teman mu, Naru-chan?" tanya nya menunjuk lewat isyarat mata.

Naruto mengangguk, merangkul akrab Sasuke."Namanya Uchiha Sasuke-teme!" ujarnya riang, tanpa beban.

Hening.

Awkward moment. Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Naruto, memasukkan kedua tangan nya ke saku dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sedang gadis itu berkedip heran, bertanya dalam hati apa salahnya sampai Sasuke semarah itu. Dalam diam Sakura tersenyum pahit, ia bertemu lagi dengan pria yang pernah menjalin kasih dengannya. Sudah cukup lama, sejak kepindahan nya 1 tahun lalu dan Sasuke menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan.

'Kau berubah, Sasuke-kun'

.

.

.

"Hoammm~ pelajaran Hatake-sensei memang menyebalkan, ne Sakura-chan?" keluh Naruto menelungkupkan kepala nya, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dibalik tumpukan buku tebal. Sakura tertawa kecil, melihat sahabatnya terlihat begitu membenci ilmu Fisika, berbanding terbalik dengan nya. Manik emeraldnya melirik kearah kanan, Sasuke duduk tepat di sebelahnya, dengan gaya khas nya. Di hari pertama nya, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan puluhan penggemar. Dan Sakura tidak terkejut akan hal itu.

"Sakura-chan, bisa aku bertanya satu hal?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap balik manik sapphire Naruto yang kini memandangnya penuh keseriusan, "Kau, dan rambut pantat ayam itu, apa kalian memiliki hubungan dulunya?" ia bertanya to the point. Sakura terdiam, antara enggan menjawab atau tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu.

"Kami sepasang kekasih, 1 tahun lalu, Naru-chan." Sakura berujar dengan nada lirih.

Naruto diam. Sakura ikut terdiam. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Pria dengan tampang triplek begitu bisa memiliki kekasih rupanya? Wah, keren." Sahut Naruto menahan tawanya, memegangi perutnya. Giliran Sakura terheran. Bukankah wajar? Sasuke memiliki paras kelewat tampan, ia mempunyai pesona yang tidak biasa. Justru yang aneh mengapa Naruto sampai sekarang masih betah menyandang status jomblo nya itu. Padahal rupanya jauh dari kata jelek. Bila ditanya begitu Naruto akan menjawab,

"Yah itu kan takdirku-ttebayo!" dengan wajah ceria tanpa dosa, kadang itu membuat Sakura gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi tembem Naruto, mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto bukan tipe gadis pecinta, senang akan hal romantic saja tidak.

"Lalu kami berpisah, karena kesalahan ku." Sakura melanjutkan pelan, mengumbar senyum miris, penuh akan rasa bersalah pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Naruto terpekur.

Mungkin membantu sahabatnya tak masalah,"Aku bisa membantumu! Agar kalian bisa berbaikan kembali! Bagaimana?" tawarnya menepuk kedua bahu Sakura, yang ditanggapi gelengan pelan dari yang bersangkutan. Kebencian Sasuke padanya sudah mengakar sebegitu kuat, tidak mudah meruntuhkan benteng kokoh dalam hati pria emo tersebut.

"Daijobu! Serahkan pada Uzumaki Naruto yang hebat ini!." Naruto menepuk dadanya, percaya diri akan apa yang dilakukan nya. Sakura butuh bantuan nya, sebagai sahabat yang baik tentunya ia ingin yang terbaik, bukan?

"Arigatou, Naru-chan." Balas Sakura merasa lebih baik. Semoga saja berhasil, tambahnya dalam hati.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menawarkan diri, ia pun pernah merasakan pedihnya perasaan aneh bernama cinta, ia pun pernah menghadapi kenyataan pahit akan kisah cinta nya yang harus berakhir tragis. Itulah mengapa ia sedikit was-was untuk kembali menjalin kasih. Trauma membuatnya berpikiran terlalu jauh.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, rupa pemuda bersurai maroon tampan tambatan hatinya dengan tega bermain dengan temannya sendiri, tanpa sepengetahuan nya. Naruto gadis tegar, ia tidak menangis saat tahu. Ia hanya merenung dan menyendiri di balkon apartement nya. Dan mencari keberadaan Sasuke bukan perkara yang sulit, pemuda antisosial sepertinya tidak diragukan lagi pasti memilih waktu santai di atap sekolah, sendirian tanpa ada pengganggu. Well, itu sedikit mengingatkan nya akan pribadi mantan pacarnya, dulu sekali.

.

.

.

"Oi, teme rambut pantat ayam! Sedang apa di sini?! Ayo turun dan bersosialisasi!" Naruto menyerukan suaranya kelewat kencang. Sasuke terbaring tenang, manik obsidian nya tertutup rapat dengan helaian raven khas nya melambai pelan ditiup angin. Mendengar suara cempreng gadis norak pengganggu hidupnya, otomatis radar Sasuke aktif. Membuka mata nya dan melirik tajam siapa dalang yang sudah mengambil waktu tidur siang nya.

"Could you just shut up dan sit down with peace?! I really hate your voice, dumbass!." Balasnya sengit. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, meski terlihat membantah tapi sikapnya justru sebaliknya, mendudukkan diri dekat Sasuke. Yang hanya di balas dengusan sebal dari yang bersangkutan.

"Niatku baik! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu!." Sasuke masih diam. Lebih tepatnya menunggu pertanyaan yang ia yakini tidak logis akan keluar dari bibir gadis Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat membenci Sakura-chan? Memangnya dia salah apa padamu?" auranya seketika menggelap, Sasuke memilih diam kali ini, bibirnya benar-benar bungkam untuk sesaat. Rasanya emosi dalam hatinya bisa tidak terkontrol saat mendengar nama gadis yang dulunya pernah meluluh lantahkan hati beku nya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil, membuang pandangan nya ke samping dan melanjutkan tidur siang nya. Ctak! Persimpangan imajiner terpajang manis di kening Naruto, gadis itu siap menghajar Sasuke saat dengan tega nya di abaikan dan dia yang lebih mementingkan tidur siang nya.

"Teme! Aku ini bertanya! Jawab kek! Ini malah tidur! Galau ya galau aja atuh!" sahut Naruto dengan sindrom emak-emak ibarat melihat putri kesayangan nya di rebut darinya. Khayalan nya semakin menjadi sejak mengenal cinta.

Sasuke makin menyenyakkan tidurnya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak balas berteriak atau minimal mengirim Naruto ke Neraka terdalam agar gadis itu berhenti menganggu hidupnya yang suram.

"Tapi, asal kau tahu. Pengkhianatan tidak bisa dibalas dengan kebencian. Itu tindakan kekanakan kau tahu?" sontak Sasuke membuka matanya, dengan cepat menatap balik Naruto yang malah memeluk erat lututnya sembari mengulas senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Manik sapphire nya seolah menyiratkan kepedihan di masa lalu.

"We're still young. Mau sampai kapan kau membenci nya? Dia tidak akan kembali padamu, Sas," lanjut Naruto melirik Sasuke. Matanya menerawang ke langit biru nan cerah. Sungguh ia tak ingin mengingat masa lalu. Hanya ada kepedihan dan air mata saat itu. Dan Naruto pun sadar, sekuat apapun ia membenci mantan pacarnya, mencoba mengabaikan nya tetap saja ada yang janggal. Jadi, ia mencoba untuk kembali ke jalur aman. Melupakan pria brengsek itu lalu mencari cinta yang lebih baik, kalau pun ia tidak trauma akan cinta.

Giliran Sasuke terpekur dalam, "Sepertinya kau memiliki masa lalu yang jauh lebih kelam dariku, Dobe. Ku pikir kau hanya gadis norak berisik yang bahagia." Balasnya menyebalkan. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan singkat. Tapi hatinya sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Naruto. Beban nya seolah terangkat meski sedikit.

"Aku dan Haruno berpacaran 1 tahun lalu, saat itu kami benar-benar tidak memikirkan masa depan. Aku mencintainya dan ia membalas cintaku. Sampai akhirnya satu pengganggu datang dan ia lebih memilih bersamanya, meninggalkan ku, mencampakkan ku. Kau tahu rasanya? Saat itu aku mau mati saja rasanya." Jelas nya panjang lebar, disahuti tepukan pelan di bahu kiri nya, Naruto memasang kembali cengiran lima jarinya.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba memaafkan nya? Aku yakin setelah itu beban mu akan hilang-ttebayo! Coba saja!" melihat pemandangan di depannya Sasuke mulai merasakan kebencian pada Sakura perlahan hilang. Bisakah ia? Apa ada jaminan dirinya tak akan terbangun dengan peluh menetes deras akibat bayangan masa lalu? Apa Naruto bisa menjamin semua itu?

"Daijobu! Selama kau yakin, aku percaya kau pasti bisa! Ganbatte, Sasu-teme pantat ayam!" buyar sudah chemistry yang terbentuk saat dengan polosnya Naruto kembali memanggilnya dengan kurang ajar. Kejadian selanjutnya tak perlu diceritakan saat dengan konyol mereka saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain.

"Dobe berisik."

"Kulkas berjalan!"

"Kuning norak."

"Dari pada kau hitam suram! Madesu! Ahaha!"

Ia memang kesal, namun Sasuke tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Gadis bersurai blonde itu mampu membalikkan keadaan hatinya yang sebelumnya kacau balau. Mungkin bersikap baik sesekali pantas sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Itupun kalau arogansi Uchiha nya tidak kumat.

.

.

.

Sakura tahu perjuangan Naruto untuk membuat ia dan Sasuke kembali berbaikan. Tapi itu tidak mudah mengingat pendirian pemuda emo macam Sasuke sulit untuk dirubah. Contohnya saja saat istirahat tadi siang, di mana dengan berani Naruto menggeret tangan Sasuke dari kelas menuju cafetarian hanya karena ia ingin Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sudah mau memaafkan nya. Oh Naruto, jalan pikiran mu begitu mudah terbaca.

"Ayolah, Teme! Makan siang bersama ku! Jangan pelit! Dan jangan mengerutkan dahimu! Kau bisa cepat tua!" Sasuke yang terganggu masa tenangnya menguarkan aura penuh permusuhan. Shikamaru yang notabene kawan baiknya sampai menahan usaha Naruto saat sang gadis semakin agresif mengajak Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke sangat merepotkan jika dia marah. Jadi ku mohon jangan membuat hariku menjadi lebih merepotkan. Karena itu merepotkan." Shikamaru berujar sembari mengusap rambutnya malas, benar-benar resah akan sifat Naruto yang ngeyel dan semakin tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Oey, Puppy, beri tahu teman mu. Aku lelah. Ini merepotkan." Kiba tersenyum canggung mendengar keluhan kekasihnya, mengangguk cepat dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari mejanya.

"Psst! Naru-chan hari ini ku mohon jangan ganggu Sasuke, ne? Ia sedang tidak mood hari ini." Naruto merengut, menggembungkan pipi nya lucu.

"Memangnya kenapa-ttebayo? Niatku kan baik!" balasnya sengaja mengeraskan suara cemprengnya.

"Ano ne, gitar kesayangan Sasuke rusak dan ia marah besar jadilah seharian ini auranya tak bersahabat. Jadi, onegai!" Kiba memasang wajah melasnya, kalau Shikamaru melihat ini bisa dipastikan pemuda bertittle majikan Akamaru itu akan berakhir di atas ranjang kekasihnya. Dan absen keesokan harinya. Sekian.

Naruto mengangguk ogah-ogahan,"Akan aku ganggu dia besok! Jaa mata ne, Kiba~ salam ku untuk Shikamaru! Bye bye~!" Kiba melambaikan tangan, bersyukur dengan mood swing Naruto yang kadang membantu nya.

Sakura yang melihat sang sahabat sudah kembali beringsut dan menghampirinya,"Jadi ada apa?" tanya nya kalem, berusaha tidak meneriaki Naruto dengan hal-hal penting yang menyangkut berat badan kala melihat pesanan Naruto jauh diluar batas normal.

"Gitarnya rusak, kata Kiba begitu. Dasar teme, gitar rusak saja galau, alay deh!" gerutu Naruto dengan rakus memakan ramen nya. Bila dipikir-pikir, seminggu sekelas dengannya Sasuke tak pernah terlibat dengan exschool manapun, tidak basket maupun yang lain. Jadi dia benar-benar introvert, ya? Batin Naruto merasa kasihan.

Sakura mengedip polos. "Itu wajar, Naru-chan. Bagi Sasuke, gitar adalah separuh jiwanya, gitar juga yang membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Apalagi ia merupakan gitaris terbaik setahun lalu. Kalau saja ada exschool band di sekolah ini, aku yakin ia mau kembali aktif." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Mendapat respon berupa 'Ohhhh' dari Naruto.

Ah benar juga, mendengar penjelasan Sakura membuat dirinya kembali mengingat dimana baginya dulu menyanyi apalah pelipur lara. Ia memang tak begitu berbakat dalam hal apapun, ia pun merendah kala semua murid memamerkan nilai mereka. Tapi saat pelajaran Musik biarkan Naruto unjuk gigi akan suara nya. Kenangan yang indah. Tunggu dulu.

"Jika memang begitu tinggal membuat club saja! Aku akan mengurus proposal nya, jaa ne Sakura-chan!" dan Naruto menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Sakura tersenyum maklum, sahabatnya memang sangat aktif akan hal-hal meyangkut hobby nya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menguping, Sasuke-kun?" ia melontarkan pertanyaan sekaligus sindiran pada pemuda bersurai raven yang sejak tadi berdiri tepat di belakang nya. Sasuke tersentak, keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura terkikik.

"Hn, aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Balasnya parau, hatinya masih belum bisa memanggil nama Sakura meski ia ingin. Merubah hati seseorang tidak semudah itu, sehandal apapun orang nya.

Sakura maklum akan hal itu, "Naruto, benar-benar ingin merubahmu." Sahutnya. Angin musim semi terasa hangat, membelai surai sewarna peach milik Sakura. Keduanya diselimuti atmosfer yang pas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian bersahabat."

"Kami bersahabat sejak TK, tapi aku sempat pindah saat SMP tanpa mengabari Naru-chan, dan bertemu kembali saat SMA."

Hening.

"Dobe, maksudku Naruto, apa ia pernah merasakan sakit hati?" Sakura menoleh, menatap intens manik obsidian Sasuke. Menilik detail untuk apa lelaki tersebut menanyakan perihal Naruto.

"Sakit hati? Ku rasa lebih dari itu." Balasnya mendongak dan menerawang jauh. Dulu, ia pun tidak pernah menyangka sahabat yang ia sayangi terluka sampai menangis dalam pelukan nya selama 2 jam. Naruto terluka dan memendam nya selama dua tahun.

"Ia berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda. Untuk ukuran gadis tomboy yang tak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran, sepertinya Naruto memang terlalu polos. Karena sebenarnya ia hanya di manfaatkan oleh mantan pacarnya." Sakura bercerita seolah kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin. Rasanya seperti putaran film yang diputar berulang-ulang. Air mata Naruto, teriakan, dan caci maki, membaur menjadi satu.

"Lalu?"

"Mantan pacarnya hanya memanfaatkan nya untuk bisa kembali ke kekasihnya dulu, dan sempat mengasari Naruto semasa pacaran. Yang lebih parahnya, kekasih dari pria itu adalah sahabat karib Naruto juga. Bisa kau bayangkan perasaan nya kala itu?"

'Ternyata dobe norak itu memikul beban yang lebih berat dariku.' Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati.

Ada kalanya ia berpikir saat pertama kali melihat sosok Naruto. Sesempurna apa hidupnya sampai terus-terusan mengumbar senyum bodoh seperti seorang idiot. Yang begitu energik dan ceria, hiperaktif dan bersikap seolah hidupnya yang paling bahagia. Sampai akhirnya ia tahu mengenai fakta mengejutkan dari gadis pirang tersebut.

"Apa reaksi Naruto? Menampar pria brengsek itu? Atau menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng, tidak keduanya. Karena Naruto hanya terdiam dan merenung seharian.

"Ia masih tetap tersenyum esoknya, ia masih tetap bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa sampai akhirnya pria itu memutuskan nya di depan banyak orang, mempermalukannya."

"Siapa nama nya?"

Sakura menoleh, "Kau mau mencarinya? Haha, namanya Akasuna Sasori. Kau tidak akan menemukannya, dia di Suna saat ini." Balasnya tertawa renyah. Setelah setahun perang dingin akhirnya Sasuke bisa rileks berbincang dengan Sakura. Benar kata Naruto. Tidak ada yang tahu sebelum kau mencoba nya. Setelah ini ia akan berterima kasih dengan gadis itu, atau sekadar mentraktir nya ramen, mungkin.

KRRIINGGGG!

KRINGGGGG!

"Ayo masuk ke kelas, Sasuke-kun." Ajak Sakura. Yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke. Diam-diam ada yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh, Naruto yang kini sibuk tertawa bahagia. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, mereka sudah bisa berbaikan lagi, tinggal menunggu mereka kembali merajut kasih. Naruto tidak sabar akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Tsunade memijit keningnya lelah, menghadapi sikap seenaknya dari cucu perempuan putra bungsunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang tempo hari dengan tidak tahu malu ingin membuat club baru di tahun pertama nya sekolah. Ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang cucu, mengingat ia memiliki hak asuh penuh atas gadis itu selama kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja di luar negeri.

"Club music? Maksud mu seperti band? Ayolah, Naruto. Kau sudah dewasa. Jangan bermain-main lagi." Tegurnya mendapati Naruto datang dengan proposal lengkap dan sudah di acc oleh wali kelasnya, entah apa yang gadis itu berikan pada guru bermasker mesum macam Hatake Kakashi sampai menyetujui usul nya.

Naruto mengendikkan bahu tidak mau tahu,"Aku ingin merubah seseorang, Baa-chan! Onegai sekali ini saja~!" melasnya menangkupkan kedua tangan nya. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, mengusir cucu nya untuk memikirkan ini semua. Naruto ber yes yes ria, ia optimis jika neneknya akan menyetujui semua ide nya, tak terkecuali apapun. Dengan patuh ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan tanda terima kasih, lalu pergi begitu saja. Naruto dengan sikap kekanakkan nya, entah turunan dari siapa. Bukannya Tsunade juga begitu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Gadis bersurai mencolok itu masih berjalan selepas meninggalkan ruangan neneknya, meski ia ingin sekali melihat sahabatnya bahagia dengan Sasuke, ia pun kadang berpikir. Apa ia juga bisa seperti Sakura? Apa ia bisa memaafkan kesalahan yang Sasori perbuat dulunya? Semunafik apa dirinya? Ia hanyalah gadis remaja labil dengan kisah cinta penuh pro dan kontra. Sampai akhirnya Naruto berhenti, langkahnya berhenti pada satu titik, depan pintu kelasnya, saat manik sapphire nya melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, kembali menjadi Naruto yang ceria. Dan menghampiri dua sahabatnya, sekadar mengganggu waktu mereka berdua.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Note : Wah, fanfic ber chapter pertama daku *tebar konfeti* *jduak* kalo ada kesalahan Lactis nerima krtikan juga kok, flame juga boleh tapi dengan bukti konkrit ya kalau semisal emang ada yang mau nge flame *peace!* untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama *plak* jangan sungkan buat review!

Amanda Lactis, pamit! Jaa ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Light of Hearts"**

 **Fanfiction by : Amanda Lactis**

 **Chapter 2 : Benci dan cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tak berharap lebih, sungguh. Seminggu ini dia sibuk mengurus proposal pengajuan Club Musik dengan Kakashi beserta Tsunade yang tetap bersikukuh menolak ajuan tersebut. Dan bila sempat, Naruto akan makan siang berdua dengan Sasuke, atau menempelkan Sakura agar terus berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Karena mengingat masa lalu memang menyakitkan, sudah cukup baginya untuk membahagiakan sahabat nya. Setelah dipermainkan sebegitu besar, dipermalukan semasa SMP membuat benteng pertahanannya menebal. Sedikit banyak ia berterima kasih dengan sosok di masa lalu. Ah, iya, namanya saja enggan dia ucapkan. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit sampai membuat Naruto malas menyebut namanya.

"Ayolah, teme, temani Sakura-chan membeli buku dan kau akan menjadi lelaki baik!" Naruto mengekori kemana pun Sasuke pergi, gadis itu nyaris ikut masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke memijit pelan pelipisnya,"Dobe, sudah ku katakan, aku tidak berniat menemaninya ke mana pun!" dia menghardik kasar, mendengus kesal dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, sialnya rumah mereka berdua searah. Takdir buruk macam apa ini. Dan lagi, hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Sasuke jadi ingin mengusulkan pindah rumah jika dirasa sikap Naruto makin menyebalkan.

"Heh, kalau kau tidak mau menemani Sakura-chan, maka kau harus menemaniku ke toko buku!" Sasuke tersedak, agaknya terkejut mendengar permintaan lantang yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto, dia berhenti berjalan, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari gadis pirang norak tersebut. Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa novel, kau tahu bukan, gadis dan fantasy mereka?" sahutnya santai. Sasuke sweatdropp, merasa pernah mendengar kalimat akhir tadi.

"Terserah kau saja, dobe. Tentukan saja hari dan waktunya, dan jangan sampai terlambat."

Dari jauh Naruto mengetik pesan singkat pada seseorang, tak berhenti tersenyum, berhasil mengajak Sasuke ikut serta.

 _To : Sakura_

 _From : Naruto_

 _Aku berhasil mengajaknya! Nanti aku kabari! Selamat berkencan, ya~ tee-hee! :D_

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, sesekali menggoda Sasuke sampai dia merona, menanyai kapan terakhir kali pria itu pipis di celana, mungkin? Yah, Naruto tidak ingin rencananya hancur begitu saja. Dia ingin akhir bahagia bagi kedua sahabatnya. Entah sejak kapan ia seenaknya memproklamasikan Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya. Bukankah begini lebih baik? Saat Sakura berhasil mendapatkan kembali hati Sasuke, maka Naruto mau tak mau harus mundur perlahan, membiarkan dua orang itu menikmati waktu berdua mereka. Tapi, benarkah ini yang ia inginkan? Naruto tertegun, tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, kakinya berjalan cukup cepat, rupanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Minggu datang dengan lambat, Naruto sampai mati-matian bertahan untuk memuluskan rencananya. Awalnya, Sasuke hampir curiga karena Naruto pernah terlihat berbincang ringan bersama Sakura dan tertawa kecil tanpa sebab. Namun berkat aktingnya yang memukau, Naruto berhasil mengelabui Sasuke. Buktinya, pria dingin itu datang ke toko buku terdekat, berpenampilan kasual seperti remaja lelaki kebanyakan. Naruto yang sudah mengkode kedatangan Sakura, terus terkikik, ia yakin ini pasti berjalan mulus. Naruto tidak mungkin gagal, batinnya penuh percaya diri.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh, terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok yang tidak ia inginkan datang. Bukankah harusnya Naruto yang ingin ditemani membeli buku? Kenapa malah Sakura yang datang? Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan dandanan gadis itu, serba pink dan membuat Sasuke sakit mata. Sialan, ini pasti ulah konyol si dobe, batin Sasuke berjanji untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Naruto. Seenaknya saja menyuruh Sasuke menemani Sakura. Saat ia hendak berbalik dan berniat pergi, tangan Sakura menahan pergerakannya, mengundang rasa kesal yang semakin menjadi dalam benak Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau membuat Naruto sedih?" bisik Sakura sedih, dalam pikirannya dia tidak berharap untuk kembali memadu kasih bersama masa lalu. Sasuke ada pada lembar masa lalunya. Namun, melihat kerja keras Naruto mau tak mau menggerakkan hatinya.

Sasuke jelas memikirkan ucapan Sakura, dia tahu sejak tadi Naruto mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Naruto bersembunyi di rak bagian belakang dan sengaja berbaur tanpa terlihat. Menolak usulan Sakura sama saja menyakiti hati Naruto, dan Sasuke tidak mau membuat teman pirang nya itu sedih. Mungkin harga dirinya harus diturunkan kali ini.

"Asal tidak terlalu berlebihan." Balas Sasuke datar, sibuk memilah beberapa buku ensiklopedi untuk dibaca. Sakura tersenyum, berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke dan ikut mengambil sebuah novel. Keduanya seolah menikmati waktu berdua, dari jauh Naruto sudah senang bukan main. Tangannya gatal ingin memeluk dua orang sok jaim di depan sana. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjauh, ia keluar dari toko tersebut dan berjalan entah kemana. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung menjauhkan diri dari Sakura.

"Dia memang keras kepala, eh?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau ada niatan untuk kembali dekat denganku, Haruno? Kalau iya, lupakan saja."

"Oh, tentu tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan suka padamu." Sakura membalas geli.

Sasuke senang, tentu saja dia senang karena tidak perlu menjaga sikap selama bersama Sakura. Toh, gadis itu juga tidak berniat kembali memadu kasih dengannya. Sekarang masalahnya ada pada Naruto. Cepat atau lambat, gadis berisik itu harus sadar bila dua orang temannya tidak akan pernah kembali bersama. Berteman mungkin iya, tapi berpacaran? Tidak bisa.

"Aku akan membalasnya nanti." Gumam Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Naruto itu orang yang selalu mendahulukan orang lain, dia peduli dan tidak sadar kadang dia dimanfaatkan. Bukankah itu menyakitkan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tahu, di balik senyum konyol yang Naruto umbar, terselip rasa sedih yang disembunyikan dengan baik. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia dan membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa nyaman, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Naruto butuh yang namanya sandaran. Sejak berurusan dengan Naruto, Sasuke jadi ingin memasuki kehidupan kelam gadis itu. Ia ingin sedikit saja Naruto membagi masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Meski hanya sebentar, Sasuke berharap Naruto berhenti dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi tidak suka memasuki kelas Sasuke, bukan karena apa tapi melihat Naruto yang terus-terusan tersenyum lebar berpengaruh pada pola pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu selalu melemparkan pandangan aneh kearahnya, apalagi ketika Kakashi sedang mengobrol bersama guru penjaga UKS bernama Umino Iruka. Kakashi jadi parno dan berjanji untuk menjauhkan diri dari cucu kepala sekolah itu.

"Sensei, tidak lupa kan? Ayo, buat baa-chan menyetujui ide ku!" Naruto sampai nekat mengekorinya ke segala penjuru sekolah! Kakashi ingin menjitak kepala gadis itu sesekali saking kesalnya.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Astaga Naru, sensei tidak berjanji untuk meyakinkan nenekmu, tahu." Sahutnya lesu. Mengajar banyak murid dalam sehari bukanlah perkara mudah untuk orang malas sepertinya.

"Sensei pilih foto aib mu tersebar atau menuruti permintaanku?"

Dan tentunya, Naruto mengucapkan hal itu tanpa merasa bersalah. Seolah membaca pikiran Kakashi yang kini terkejut bukan main. Foto aib apa? Apa aku melakukan yang aneh? Batin guru berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun tersebut.

"Lokasinya di UKS, sekitar dua hari yang lalu? Oh, ada Umino-sensei juga loh, kalian sedang-empph!" Naruto merasakan mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan Kakashi dan diseret menjauh dari sana. Beberapa murid menatap mereka penasaran beberapa lagi tampak cuek.

"Baiklah, kita bernegosiasi, Uzumaki." Kakashi mendesis rendah, matanya yang biasa terlihat tanpa minat kini berkilat tajam, dan hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke yang terdiam melihat posisi ambigu antara Kakashi dan Naruto. Hei bagaimana reaksimu saat melihat guru yang kau hormati berdiri tepat di depan gadis yang ceritanya menjadi temanmu apalagi jarak keduanya begitu dekat? Sasuke wajar kan berpikir yang tidak-tidak?

Naruto terkekeh. "Nah gitu kan enak, sensei! Besok ketemu di café xxx ya? Nanti kuberi fotonya! Bye bye sensei~!" ia melambaikan tangannya bahagia, berbeda dengan aura Kakashi yang suram.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedekat itu dengan Hatake-sensei." Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih dingin, omong-omong.

Naruto malah mengumbar senyum lebar andalannya. "Rahasia dong, hehe! Duluan ya, teme! Sampai nanti di kelas." Gadis itu berjalan menjauh. Langkah kakinya terlihat bahagia diiringi nyanyian pelan dari bibir mungilnya. Oh oke, Sasuke jelas sangat curiga.

'Kenapa aku jadi penasaran?'

 _ **To Be Continued  
**_

* * *

Note : Halo! Duh saya maunya ngupdate ini tanggal 16 April bulan depan, karena yha anggep aja anniv dua taun fanfic ini dipublish dan tidak dikerjakan oleh author yang banyak kerjaan yaitu saya sendiri *Plak* sebenernya fanfic ini udah lama mau saya lanjut, cuman otak saya ga berjalan semestinya, mungkin lagi kekurangan serotonin kali yha *jduak* anyway, maaf yha baru bisa update. Serius deh fanfic ini saya kerjain selagi saya SMK dulu, eh pas saya buka tau-tau saya udah kuliah aja! Maaf, ya readers-tachi! Kerjain lanjutan fic ini ditemani lagu dari band favorit saa yaitu **One Ok Rock!** Lagunya kenak banget di saya sampe lancar ketiknya.

Judulnya **Pierce** maknanya sih dua orang yang sama-sama suka cuman mereka emang gak bisa satu lagi, jadi kudu pisah gitu. Minggu ini emang waktunya galau karena mingdep saya UTS! *mental breakdown* btw itu aja deh, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya!

 **Chapter 3 : Bunga dan Mentari**

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis.**


End file.
